How To Fall In Love and Out of Love In 15 Days
by TheaSakii
Summary: This is the first story of the short series ill be writing called The Journal of Gwendolyn Mason TJOGM Gwen Mason is typically different from everyone else, she learned to live with it. Because of constantly being teased most of her life and the family problems she has been through, she never really learned how to let people in... until one bus ride. GxT I dont ship em though
1. Day 1: Another Boring Day?

How to fall in and out of love within 15 days

Day 1: Another Boring day in Jefferson High School for Gwendolyn Mason…?

High School, when you think of that word what exactly pops into your head? For me, I think of a bunch of obnoxious teens that only care about whose parents make the most money, which is wearing the cutest clothes, who has the best looks. It's all just a bunch of crap honestly. High School is supposed to be one of the best times in your life, you're the perfect age and as the adults would say living the "good life". Let me see here, "To Do List" says, "Go to school in amazing and expensive clothes, be adored by amazing friends, be begged to go to parties and join clubs to hang out with friends, school dances, and of course the oh so famous, "High school sweet heart love story!"

Well, I am not that kind of girl, I'm the complete opposite really. I have a death rock type style that is looked down upon the rest of my peers, I get tormented everyday by Courtney Michaels, and I only have two friends, Bridgette Henderson, the pretty surfer girl, and Heather Lawson, pretty, gets money with the many jobs she has, and kind of a girly girl. KIND OF. We all live here in this small town of Muir Beach California. Today, I, Gwendolyn Nicole Mason, is the day I met… him.

I stood at the bus stop alone for the first time in ages, my only friends didn't come to school today considering the fact they are both sick, just me. I decided to take a seat and go though my phone to blow off time. Finally the bus came and I got on, took a seat in the far back, pulled out my book, and waited for the driver to, well, drive again. Right before the doors closed a boy who looked my age rushed on. I was secretly hoping he wouldn't notice the seat next to me was open but he did since I was late to put my bag up. He took a seat and the ride began, and so did this crazy story. "Hey." He looked at me with a hopeful smile. I gave him a facial expression that said, "Hi… why are you talking to me", then looked back down at my book. He looked around and tapped his finger on his guitar case. "So, what are you reading?" I put my book down and looked at him, "Well, I'm figuring your going to continue to attempt to talk to me so I might as well just talk since you will not just shut up. I am reading one of favorite graphic novels, Scott Pilgrim, I'm on the third book." I said and smiled sarcastically. "Whoa there no need to get feisty now, I was just trying to start a conversation, it's not all the time I see a cute girl my age on the bus." He looked down and started tapping his fingers again on his guitar case. "So… What brings you here?" He tried to continue to make a conversation. "You know, just the same reason why everyone else is on here, to go places." I put my book down and leaned a little while putting my head down on my hand. "Well, I just got out of school and I see you everyday because we have two classes together, so why not talk." I felt him staring at me and I turned my head toward him. "Oh, so now you stalk me?" "No it's not like that, I just, and uh hi I'm Trent. Gwen right." He put his and out. "What of it…" I took my hand and grabbed one of his fingers and shook it as if he were some germ. "Well that's an original hand shake." He smiled and faced forward. "So out of all this time we went to school together, now you choose to talk to me, with 15 more days left until school lets out." He looked down and back up, "Well better late then never, I don't know you always seemed really… mad or something."

"Please don't even start…" I grew annoyed but I kind of liked it because someone was talking to me so I decided to relax a little. "So you play… guitar?"

I looked at his case and poked it. "Oh, yea it was kind of always a little hobby of mines really. I've been playing since seventh grade and were sophomores now… so that's about… five years." He looked down at his case. "Nice, I can play a little bass, my younger brother taught me some notes and easy songs to play." I felt a little more comfortable with him, I guess. "Bass, that's really cool. I always wanted to play bass but I could never really get my hands on one you know? So guitar is still cool to." He replied. "So, do the stickers on your case mean anything or are they just there for the hell of it?" I looked at his stickers and waited for him to say something. "Well, being me, I'm not much of a 'I'm just doing this because it looks cool' kind of person. All the stickers mean something to me actually… see this one, right here?" He pointed and I nodded. "Well this is the first one I ever put on here, it says 'Dreams Can become Reality' I uh, look at this every time I just need a little something to make me feel better because I want to be a musician and well, that's my dream, I want it to be come something I live though…" I looked into his green eyes, he seemed like a really cool person as much as I hate to admit it. "And see this one, it has a smiley face, that was from my older brother. He gave it to me when I learned my first song I remember that. He said, 'Trent I'm proud of you and I want you to continue to do only what you love for the rest of your life.' So the smile represents me being happy. This Peace Tea one is because when I write songs I love to drink peace tea, so why not have a sticker of my favorite drink?" I couldn't believe my ears, he actually wasn't what I had expected. "Peace Tea, I never had it, but it does sound good. I love tea, any kind really, Blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepy time, green tea, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster, ginger without honey, vanilla without honey, vanilla almond, white truffle, blueberry chamomile, vanilla walnut, constant comet, and … earl grey." I smiled softly and he replied shortly, " Well, someone has been reading the first book to Scott Pilgrim way too much" He looked at me and we both shared a small laugh. "Well, I only need book six, but I swear every place in this stupid town doesn't ever have it in stock, and I try online but I don't know… I hate buying stuff online it's a big fear of mine. My mother got credit card info stolen from the interwebs a couple years ago, since then I never really wanted it to happen to me."

"I hear you, same thing happened to my mother, it put us in a whole lot of debt because my parents were divorcing and between my mother paying for lawyers, and college for my brother, the car accident she got in to a few months before when some idiot decided to speed right into her, and bills, the last thing she needed was credit card theft… my dad never really cared about us either he cheated on my mom for my whole life practically and I'm glad to say they been divorced since I was seven. The only one who really was affected by all of this was my sister. She is the middle child and my dad chose to abuse her and what not. I tried protecting her alongside my brother of course." I looked down, I felt kind of selfish, and mean… here's this cool dude totally opening up to me while I just sit here quietly. "My dad was a dead beat dad. He was never around for my brother and I, we were raised by our mother. I don't even know my dad to be honest… once I was born he left. That was that. I don't even know if he's dead or alive, but between you and I, I couldn't care less. My mother always worked hard to support my brother and I, even though she has made her mistakes in the past, she changed that and let it make her a better person. I always looked up to her, but I guess growing up the way I did made me the way I am now, I'm not really and outgoing person at all, I like to keep to myself to prevent the hurt, but I never… I don't know how to say it… thought of taking the chance you know…" The bus stopped at my stop and just before I got off her grabbed my arm, "Wait Gwen, will you talk to me again or was this just a one time thing…?" I looked back at him and answered, "Well… I guess we'll just have to see about that." I looked down and walked away.

Walking home really gave me a lot of time to think. Think about everything. This is just what I do when I'm alone I loose myself in thoughts. Even though I don't believe what just happened minutes ago, it had me thinking. I never really thought I'd talk to Trent or even find him interesting. I see him everyday and all the time but he's just one of those passing faces until now, I suppose. I came home to my mother typing her agenda on her laptop since she's a third grade teacher, and my brother playing his Little Big Planet 2 game on his PlayStation3. I never really understood why he liked that game so much, it seems cute and all, but he spends his life on that game and it makes me curious. "Mom, Joey, I'm home!" I shouted while opening the fridge and throwing my messenger bag on the chair. "Gwenny, what's up?" My brother said while walking in the room. "Not much, want some?" I held up a small bowl of ice cream I just scooped from the freezer. "Nah, I'm full. Jake, Lisa, Fred, and I went to the wing place like, ten minutes away after school and oh gosh it was amazing! You and I should go, cause' you are my favorite person." I love my brother, were all close actually considering the fact it's just us. It's also like Bridgette and Heather are apart of our family as well since Heathers dad is never home since he's always working on some 'big industrial project' and Bridgette who is adopted into her family but also has five adopted brothers and six adopted sisters, so its really hard for Mrs. Lawson to give much attention to her.

I smiled at my brother and continued to talk about how he's doing since he's been so popular in school as a soon to be freshman, he's been hanging out with all his friends. One of his best friends is actually in eleventh grade with me, so he gets a ride where ever, I on the other hand get to ride the bus, and I secretly hope Trent will be there too…


	2. Day 2: A Shoulder To Lean On

Before we start: Hey Everyone! Sorry about my absence, My Microsoft office trial expired so I had to wait until I got some money to buy the full thing. One more thing, some characters may seem slightly out of character in this story so try and go with it? Xo!

Day 2: I'm Tired but I have your shoulder to lean on.

Since I met Trent Yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about how he could contribute to my life, or how I wanted him to. Don't get me wrong the most I'd want between him and I to happen would probably be going steady but then again I don't really know the guy all that much. We just met, literally. Even though I don't know him much, it feels like I known him since we were kids.

I feel safe with him. I got ready as I usually do for school, get dressed in whatever I felt was appropriate for this stupid towns weather, brushed my hair, and ate something before I left to the bus stop. Because I was running late, I just grabbed a granola bar and walked toward the stop. I was getting pretty eager, I wanted to see Trent… a lot. Although a part of me said I should really be calmer when it comes to things like "liking" someone, I feel like I can't resist much when it comes to Trent.

The bus arrived and I got on to see Trent put his bag on the floor and signal me to sit. I felt kind of special, he saved a seat on the public bus for me, and as I walked toward him I tried not to show too much emotion. I have to admit I was incredibly tired, I stayed up late studying and listening to music, than time just flew by. "Hey!" he said with a big smile.

"Hey." I replied while talking a seat. "So anything new from the last 24 hours we seen each other?" He smiled at me again. "Eh, no not really, other than being tired." I looked down at my hand and back up again to wait for him to say something. "Oh. Yea, what'd you do stay up last night partying?" he looked at me with his guyish giggle. "Oh yea you know how I roll, party all night sleep all day is my motto," We shared a small laugh right there and I finished," Nah, I was actually studying for my test in math today."

"I see, math isn't fun, it has unnatural numbers and letters." He made a face and then looked at me. "Yea, but its not as bad as science classes, those are even worse! It makes math tolerable." I gave him a small smile. "Very, very true little lady." He game me a smirk and then gave me a look like I were one of those puppies on the human society commercials. "Gwen you look really tired, not in a bad way its just, did you want something to lay on for a bit like my jacket?"

"Your right, I am pretty tired I got 4 hours of sleep." I looked back at him and he was reaching down for his backpack and pulled out a gray sweater. "This will work you could just put roll it up and put your head on it. Here or even lay on my shoulder I wont bite." He handed me his sweater, "Thanks." Told him, it was really a sweet thing to do. I wouldn't do that for someone I just met.

After about five minutes I fell into a light sleep and when I woke up ten minutes later I felt Trent comforting me. "Why are you touching me?" I got up and stared at him. "Oh sorry you seemed chilly, anyways were here." He looked at me and I felt things get kind of awkward, not in a bad way it was cute. He was cute. "So, can I walk with you to class or are you to cool for that?" He looked at me with a playful smile and I returned the smile and nodded.


	3. Day 3: I LOVE food

Before we start, I want to apologize for totally sucking at updating, I truly apologize and I thank everyone for being so patient. I should have a lot more free time coming up next week… I hope but anyways this is I, saying sorry for being dumb and lazy.

Day 3- I Love Food.

"No, I think I would much rather like to be eaten by a shark than skinned alive." Trent said as we laughed to our game of would you rather. "Oh what ever!" I joked. "Alright class, the bell is about to ring, so pack up and see you tomorrow…" Mrs. Jenkins our physics teacher said blankly. The Bell rang and Trent and I walked out of the classroom and towards the bus stop.

"Bleh, I seriously don't want to go home right now, I feel like socializing." Trent said as we walked along the sidewalk. "I actually kind of agree, today was probably the highlight of my entire school year since I made macaroni jewelry in kinder garden." I joked. "Hm, maybe we can go out somewhere for a little, like get something to eat or walk in the park?" "That actually sounds alright I guess, but I have no money." I looked over as I waited for Trent to say something.

"Well, I have money, leave it to me." He smiled and nudged me on my arm. "Wow, thanks Trent. That's really nice." I grabbed my arm cause I felt sort of awkward. "No, I'm not nice…" He suddenly got a serious facial expression. "Oh, but you are?" I looked at him confused.

"So where to?" He changed the subject. "Uh, well I guess I'm sort of hungry… how about we go get some tacos or something?" "Sure, sounds good." He said with sort of a blank tone. "You know, you really don't have to pay for me, I could go home and eat, its really okay." I looked at him. He stopped walking and looked at me in the eye, "No, please I insist." He smiled and we kept walking. "Okay, uh, so" I said in hopes of changing the subject. "I like your hair, it really suits you, Midnight blue with some black."

"Oh, thank you I really like it actually, I have had it for a while now, I feel like it's sort of a part of me. That sounded really weird but I mean like, I couldn't picture myself with red, or purple, or any other color." I grabbed my medium length hair and looked at it with a smile. "Well, I think it makes you look very pretty" He said with a half smile.

I couldn't help but blush because I thought that was kind of cute but cheesy, I felt like I was in one of those romance movies or something. We stopped at the bus and waited. Later on after a couple stops on the bus we were at Rudy's eating a couple tacos. "You know what, I really like your style" I said while looking at Trent's hoodie. "What? Oh yea, thank you, to be honest I actually sort of stole some of my brothers style." He smiled.

"Well, I like it. I love it when guys dress all tidy looking yet it still looks casual. Like Tom from 500 Days Of Summer!" I pointed and smiled. "Oh yea, Joseph Levitt. I stole some of his style too" He let out a guyish giggle, and I found it adorable. I know I barley met Trent and as much as I hate saying this I think I'm starting to develop feelings for him… Here we go again…


	4. Day 4: Heathers Helpful Hand

Day 4- Heathers Helpful Hands

"I hate school." I looked over to Trent while he was sitting resting his head back and enjoying the bus ride. "Well there's only," He counted on his fingers ", twelve more days left or something like that." He said with a hopeful grin. "Correction, Eleven, I have a countdown on my phone." He looked at me and let out a small laugh. "Well, how ever many more days we have left of school, I am stoked for summer vacation. Then Senior Year! Then college, oh gosh college! Then there is also-" "Whoa, slow down, we still have junior year to finish till you keep going." I laughed. "Yea, God I'm starving."

"Uh, well maybe you can come to my place for a little, we can eat something real quickly and I can walk with you to your house or something." I told him. "Sounds good except for one thing." "Which is?" I asked. "Shouldn't it be the other way around, I mean that's what I see when I watch movies, the guy usually invites the girl over and then walks her home?" He smiled and waited for me to stop silently laughing. "Well, I guess we are a new generation." We shared a small laugh, got off the bus and walked towards my house, which wasn't as far away from where we got off as Trent's.

We walked up to my porch and bent down and grabbed my key from under my doormat. "Classy." Trent added as he watched me open my door. "Key under the door mat?" I asked. "No, I totally saw up your skirt…" He said with his normal expression. I felt my face get red and my eyes grow. "Relax kid, I was joking with you, I meant keeping your key under the door. Besides the way you knelt down, it was impossible for me to see anything." He said. "I knew that…" I was still sort of red and I felt completely awkward. I changed the subject. "So, what do you want to eat?" "Chill, we just got here, can't we sit for a minute." He smiled at me.

"Oh, yea" I giggled nervously. "You can put your shoes here, or keep them on that's okay too. Uh the living room is over there…" I said while looking at my arm. "Okay, are you okay?" He looked at me and gently grabbed my face so he could see me. "Awh, your all blushy." He smiled. "Oh, NO! Don't look." I pulled my sweater over my hands and covered my face. "It's okay, its adorable how embarrassed you get." Trent laughed while grabbing my hand and pulling it away from my face. "You have such a pretty face don't cover it up" He smiled. I looked at him while he looked at me and he was holding my hand. "Stop, this is awkward." I laughed and walked towards the couch.

I hopped over he couch and turned on the TV. "So what's on TV?" Trent asked while joining me on the couch. I looked at him and smiled, "Well let's take a look shall we?" I sat up straight. He looked at me and smiled, "We shall." "Crap, crap, crap, ultra crap, crap with hair gel and a bad spray tan, crap with crap music." I continued as I scrolled down the television guide. "Hey, what about Total Drama Island?" Trent added.

"Oh God, I actually sort of like that show, but you would have to be a total moron to ever be on it!" I laughed. "Yea, I totally agree, only teens that are super desperate for money would ever think of going on that show!" He laughed too. "To be honest, I actually wanted to go on that show last summer, but then I realized it would be a total idiot move, and that Chris guy is a total douche."

"Me too." Trent said then we shared a laugh. "So are we the only ones here?" Trent said as he looked around. "Uh," I got up and walked towards the fridge where we keep our schedules written down, "Moms at work until eleven at night and brother is staying over his friends house working on a project they have to finish by the next three days." I walked back towards the couch. "Nice, procrastination is and always will be the my best friend." Trent smiled and looked at me as he continued, "Even though it's supposed to be bad, you make it good." He said and looked me. "Well, I could not agree more." I smiled. "Hey, have you noticed that one girl on total drama looks like you, she even has the hair!" Trent said with excitement. "Oh yea, I swear that one guy, Trenton, looks like you too! Even plays guitar. I love him and Jen Together." I said as we sat on the couch watching. "Hm, they are pretty cute together." He smiled.

We laughed and ate some food and even played a couple rounds of Mario Kart. "Whoa, I totally lost track of time, its late, I got to go. Your mom should be home in an hour anyways." He looked at me and then went back to his phone. "Lets go, ill walk with you."

I said. "Are you sure it's sort of dark out… I don't want something to happen to you while your walking home alone." I looked at him and replied, "First off, you live literally two in a half streets down, second have you seen our neighbor hood, its harmless. And you live a couple houses away from Heather, I can just knock on her door and have her to hang out with." I smiled and gave him a small poke on the chest with my index finger.

"My bad, I forget you're a big girl." He joked. "Oh shut up and open the door." I said while grabbing my hoodie. "Well excuse me, I feel you want me to leave." He smiled and walked down the porch stairs. "I don't want you to leave… I just have school tomorrow and so do you." I looked at him and gave a playful mom face and added the finger point. "I'm sorry mom please don't spank me." He joked as he put his hands up. We joked the whole way to his house. "Well, thanks for walking me, see you tomorrow." He put his arms out and hugged me, he never hugged me before but he smelt good.

I hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulders for a second. He let go, smiled and walked away. "Wait, Gwen one more thing!" I turned and looked at him. "I never got your number, ill text you if that's okay?" He grinned as I told him my number, "555-196-8279" I smiled. "Got it, I just texted you." I looked at my phone and his text, "Ello love!" I smiled and looked up, he was gone, by that I mean in his house. I smiled and added his number to my phone. "Trent… 3 "

I walked a couple houses back toward mine and stopped by Heathers since she texted me, "I just saw you walk, by come save me from this hell hole full of siblings. Love you xoxo!" I giggled at the text because it was so much like her. I rang her bell and not even a second later her door flew open and back shut as Heather had her bags and started walking with me. "Did you tell your mom you were sleeping over?" I said with a smile. "Oh yea," She opened the door, "MOM, IM GOING TO GWENS SEE YOU TOMORROW OR SOMETHING." She paused and waited for a reply.

"OKAY TELL HER MOM I SAID THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU." Her mom shouted back. "YEA YOU TOO…" Heather replied and closed the door. "So anyways, You and Trent?" Heather said as we started walking. "I don't know, I mean I think I like him, but we just met… I don't want this to be like another-" She cut me off. "Duncan?" She looked at me while adjusting her bags. "Yea, I mean he told me he loved me and I thought I liked him a lot too and then he just up and left… I was crushed." I looked down and kicked a pebble. "Well, here's the thing Gwenny, don't hang on to the past. Learn from your mistakes but don't keep that from holding you back from true happiness. If you feel this guy is good enough for you than take him, but I recommend you wait until you really know him, you barley met him like this week… but like I was saying its dating, you like each other, you try out living a life together, and if it doesn't work out, you know to not go back to that. Its like Bridgette for example, she thought she loved Josh, they dated for almost two years and what did he do right after she lost her virginity to him? He dumped her. Even though he broke her heart, she learned from that, and that's all that matters." Heather smiled and patted my shoulder. "Thanks Heather, that's why I love you, you always know what to say." "I love you too, just let things between you and Trent happen naturally, don't rush things or push things, let the universe steer you in the right direction."


End file.
